The Beginning Of Forever
by ArledgePercy
Summary: Its been 2 years since the mistake that reflected the Volturi's imagine. Aro has many tricks up his sleeve, trying to get the most valuable vampires of forever in his line, will he succeed? The Cullen Coven will have more to deal with during the Beginning of Forever..
1. The Plan

Aro  
"Such a prize"  
I remember myself saying those words almost 2 years ago, when we were giving false information about an immortal child from Irina I think the Denali coven claimed her to be. Young Isabella and Alice would make great guards in the volturi, Isabella could become our source of protection and Alice could be a look out for anything that comes our way.

"Master, what has you so deep in thought there is only one human left from the group, you're usually the one that has first drainage?" Jane said to me.  
"Sorry my dear, I was just thinking about how our young Isabella and Alice would be prized guards in our coven." I replied. Jane put her lips into a tight smile, she hasn't been fond of Isabella since she failed to harm her with her ability. "I guess the last human is yours."  
I slowly approach the young girl at around age 7, there isn't much blood in the young ones. With one swift movement I sink my teeth into her tiny neck, devouring the sweet taste of blood. Soon her screams die out and everything returns to normal.  
I head to my office in the center of the castle and try to find ways to get Isabella and Alice into the volturi, become an alliance with the Cullen's? Then betray? Or something that could start a war?The latter makes more sense to me because the Cullen's will be very suspicious if we become alliances, especially since we tried to kill their little snack, Renesmee, but what would the Cullen's possibly do that could start a war?  
Only one way, there has to be a Blood Moon, a myth old as time itself. I must call upon a young witch that doesn't know anything and have them cast a immortality spell and they will soon die, causing a blood moon. Once the deed is done and there is a blood moon child we will end the Cullen Coven and Isabella and Alice shall join me as guards.

"Marcus, my dear brother, call upon a young witch and have her meet me here, in my office after sunset or before sunrise.  
"Yes, master, my apologies for speaking out of thought but why would you want a witch especially a young one."  
I have to keep this for myself until the time comes for the plan. "Hmm, I figured I was leader Marcus so that is confidential."


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD CULLEN  
** When I look back on my 114 years of life I never expected to find my mate and to become a father all within two years, it travels even faster when you're a vampire. Its been about 2 years since Irina mistakenly identified Nessie ( Hey you hear the nickname in peoples minds all the time, it grew on me.) as an immortal child, causing the Volturi to step in. Right now it's just me and Nessie in our families cottage,Bella went to Charlie's for "dinner", my sisters went shopping like always, I have no idea what my brothers are doing and I probably don't want to, our "parents" are at the hospital for a fundraiser of some sort. I will forever hate myself for leaving Bella and for wanting to get rid of my daughter, she is the most talented, beautiful and sweet girl and thats only biased by a little, she has my whole family and the wolf pack wrapped around her small finger.

"Daddy, can you teach me how to play mommy's lullaby… we've repeated Clair de Lune on the CD for about the tenth time in a row and frankly I'm getting a little bored." She asked me via her power. "Sure baby." I walk over to our piano and test the tuning, to make sure its right for the lullaby. I place my hands on the polished, ivory keyboard and wait for her to nod her head to memorize the hand movements.

As she nods I start to play the small melody that was written to keep the nightmares away from Bella, it's so easy to get lost into my playing that I didn't even realize that Ness started to play herself, so brilliantly. I stopped playing to let her have the spotlight, after she finished I applauded her and she blushed a bright red, so much like her mother minus the bronze hair. "Daddy, can you make me some eggs, I'm hungry." As soon as she said that her stomach grumbled and I chuckled. "Sure baby girl." As she was finishing her eggs the mu- Jacob came over, I have to stop calling him a mutt every time I do I get glares from all the women in the family..okay except Rosalie.

"Hey all, where's everyone at?" He yelled while coming into the cottage. "You don't have to yell Jacob none of us are deaf if I remember correctly and we're in the kitchen." I responded. "JAKEY!" Ness screeched so loud I had to cover my ears even Jacob had to. What is with all the screaming and screeching? "Hey Ness." He said after recovering from Nessie's screech, "where's the rest of the family" asking through his head knowing I can hear him.

"Bella's at "dinner" with Charlie"...he rolled his eyes at that causing me to chuckle "Alice and Rosalie are out shopping while Carlisle and Esme are at a fundraiser." "Hmmmm…well that sounds fun, I guess, I just came over to say hi to my favorite girl." After he said that I had to my bite my tongue and keep saying to myself "be nice,be nice, be nice" in my head to keep from responding.

"Jakey can we go play outside?" Ness said more of a statement than a question because she knows he can't resist her.

"Sorry Ness I can't I have to get back to help my sister make dinner for Billy." I widened my eyes at this because Jacob has never turned her down.

"Oh ok maybe tomorrow?"

"If I can, I promise." Ness ran up to hug him and after that he left and it was once again peaceful and quiet. Until Alice called my phone...


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Nessie go bath and get your pajamas on while I talk to Aunt Alice." I called out to my daughter while the phone was ringing, it seemed to ring louder than normal but thats just my imagination.

"Okay daddy" As Renesmee left, I answered my phone, even though Alice hasn't said anything yet I had a feeling that something is wrong.

"Hello, Alice? Is something wrong?"

"Edward, how long does it take you to answer the phone, I mean seriously you are the fastest vampire in our family, possibly in the world of vampires and it takes you exactly 45 seconds to ans-" Alice started babbling to me and I cut her off sharply saying, "Alice is there a reason you called?"

"Why yes my dear impatient brother there is."

"What is it?" I asked my temper rising, gosh I need to get control of that.

"Charlie knows what we are."

"How, the mutt didn't tell him did he, Bella didn't slip up?" Even after I said those two things I knew they weren't true because we would have to leave if Jacob told him what we were and Bella has super self-control.

"Bite your tongue Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! We both know that neither one of those things are true, and if you would let me finish you would've known why Charlie knows." Alice blew up on me, should had known.

"Now if I can finish, Charlie knows because he's also very observant, Bella accidentally left her contacts at your cottage and Charlie noticed her eyes were golden and knowing Bella can't lie to save her life she told him the whole story."

"Oh, how is he taking it?"

"Exceedingly well he's used to danger as well" Alice finished off with a laugh.

"Like father, like daughter I guess, well at least Bella don't have to hide from him anymore."

"Well I have to get going bye Edward."

"Bye Alice" I shook my head as the call ended, I figured Bella got all those genes from Renee, I guess I was wrong, I better go check on Renesmee.

I knocked on her door waiting for her response to let me in,

"Come in daddy." She responded in her adorable angel voice, I opened the door to reveal her laying on her bed coloring what looks like a picture of us together.

"I came to say goodnight baby girl." I said as I sat down on the floor beside her.

"Okay daddy, well goodnight sleep tight , don't let the wolves bite" She said as she giggled at the last part causing me to chuckle.

"Night Ness, mommy should be home later and guess what?" Her ears perked up at that she loves playing guessing games.

"What daddy, what, are you finally letting me go to school so I can make new friends, or is me, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice going shopping?" She started rattling off things to me so fast that if I wasn't vampire I wouldn't have been able to understand.

"Baby you know you can't go to school just yet but i'll talk to grandpa about it okay? And I don't know you'll have to ask them, but what i wanted you to guess is grandpa Charlie knows what we are so we don't have to hide from him anymore."

"That's awesome daddy and maybe he can play baseball with us next thunderstorm?" I shook my head at her while chuckling,

"I don't know we'll have to ask him but we have to keep his knowing of us safe and hidden, okay?"

"Okay daddy" I stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said good night once again and left the room. 

About an hour later Bella came home, looking defeated and upset like I was going to be mad at her or yell, in different circumstances I usually would be very upset but you can't help it if someone is observant, like Bella and Charlie, and make a mistake.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her softly.

"I messed up, everything's my fault, if I didn't forget those stupid contacts he never would have known.." She said as she started dry sobbing.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, none of this is your fault, everyone makes mistakes everything's okay, would you like to take a walk with me?" She just nodded and I led her outside into the woods.

I looked up in the sky and saw a..Red moon? I've never seen a red moon before, maybe its reflecting off the sun or something?

"Look love, a Red moon" Bella looked up in wonder and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight it was almost as if the moon was reflecting its color onto her, short story short, I had an erection it was almost painful. So to hold myself from ripping her clothes off I kissed her neck, in hopes of making her wanting to make love to me, I'm almost as bad as Emmett.

Bella then started playing with my belt buckle while I played with the buttons on her shirt, then soon enough we were both kissing in the moonlight. I was on top of bella while she laid on fallen leaves and inserted myself into her as I did she let out a low, almost growling like moan, it sounded really sexy. I built up a rhythm and we were soon enough to our climax, then we just laid there panting softly and slowly.

"This is truly beautiful Edward, I couldn't have asked for more, I have a wonderful husband, a sweet daughter, and all in all an amazing family. One question though, why is the moon red?"

"I agree Bella, and I have no idea, maybe its a miracle of some kind, you do believe in miracles even if they are dangerous and in disguise." We'll have to talk to Carlisle about the moon.

"We better get back before our lovely daughter wakes up." Bella said as she stood up gathering her clothes, while I gathered up mine.

I took one last look at the moon and started home after Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob Black**

I stretch as I get out of my bed and walking into the kitchen and see Paul making breakfast, in a "kiss the cook" apron, I began to laugh and I haven't laughed that hard in forever, while I was laughing hysterically Paul turned around startled and when he realized it was me his face turned a very bright red which just caused me to laugh even harder.

"Paul, what are you doing up at the butt crack of dawn AND cooking breakfast while wearing my sisters apron, by the way throw that out when you're finished with my food." I say to him, sticking my tongue out at the last part.

"It's not for you idiot, its for me and Rachel now scram...shouldn't you be at the bloodsuckers anyway?"

"Ah ah ah, that's no way to treat your future brother-in-law is it and yea but the thought the cook was going to give me bacon." I replied, only teasing a little.

"Too bad you're getting none."

**Carlisle Cullen**

I was in my office giving Nessie her measurements, her growth has slowed greatly, maybe so she could go to school like she has been wanting to.

"Alright my dear you are finished and you could possibly go to school, but before you get too excited you have to make sure it's fine with your parents." I said, when I mentioned school her ears perked up and she squealed, she's definitely been hanging around my daughter Alice to much as well.

"YAY, I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE, thanks papa, bye papa." Then like that she was off, shes about as fast as a normal vampire, being gifted with Edward's remarkable speed.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I heard my son and daughter-in-law come up the stairs and knock.

"Come in, Bella, Edward what can I do for you today?" I asked slightly confused they usually only come up to my office when Bella was injured, or pregnant with Renesmee.

"Carlisle, I need you to do a ultrasound on Bella please." Edward said with a tight voice, the same voice he did when Bella was pregnant with Ness.

"Of course Edward, but why."

"Well if you look at Bella's abdomen you will get the whole explanation." I looked down at her abdomen and sure enough there was a small, yet defined bump, too much deja vu for me.

"Edward you know I can't do an ultrasound the skin of a vampire is to hard for it to show up on the screen."

"Fine, but how can we be sure it's not a disease or something."

"EDWARD ANTHONY, our child is not a disease, how many times do I have to repeat myself, its a miracle even if its in disguise." Bella went off on him, to my surprise she usually isn't the one to voice that much opinion. Edward put his face in a tight smile.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you in private please." Edward asked, looking defeated.

"Of course, if you'll excuse us Bella."

"If you can knock some sense into him, be my guest." Bella responded. I nodded and she left the room, I waited for Edward to begin, he was probably waiting till she was out of hearing range even if she will.

"Carlisle there's no possible way for her to be pregnant, I know I know I thought this with Renesmee, but Bella was human when she was conceived, she's a vampire now, and by the way did you see the moon last night it was a weird color. Edward rambled on, over the years of living with my son you learn that he will ramble when he is nervous, wait did he say the moon was a weird color?

"Yes, I did, do you have an explanation for the moon being a weird color last night, and how Bella could be "pregnant." He rolled his eyes as he said pregnant.

"What color was the moon last night." I Prayed to dear God that it wasn't red.

"It was red and why are you praying to God that it wasn't red?" Edward said answering my thought.

"Bella is pregnant Edward, if you and her were intimate under the moon, she will be pregnant." His eyes turned completely black, and his pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How would you know of all this if I may ask?" His voice was strained, he was trying to be calm for my sake and everyone else's as well.

"When I was with the volturi, there was this myth that if there was intimacy between two vampires under this moon, the female would become pregnant."

" Then why isn't Rosalie pregnant, Alice or any of the females, just Bella."

"Rosalie, Alice didn't have a child before being turned." There's so much unknown about these species of Sanguinem Luna.

"Sanguinem Luna, that translate to 'blood moon' in latin, is that what the baby will be?"

"Yes, my son, I'll tell you all I know about these species, the volturi know far more than I do, for right now the child needs to keep hidden until maturity because they are very similar to immortal children, except they grow and have exceptional control of human blood."

"Okay, would you like me to get Bella so you can tell us what our child will be like?" Edward looked very interested, always eager to learn new things. He just chuckled and went off to get Bella.

* * *

Bella and Edward entered my office again and sat down, I noted that her stomach looked much bigger, if only I knew how long till she gave birth.

"Okay, Bella, Edward I have never met these children, but there has only been 1 or 2 more before your child, the volturi murdered them all, to them it was an excuse to declare some sort of war on vampires with close covens, so if you have any questions anytime during my explanation, just ask." I started out being blunt about it.

I continued when there was none, "This species is called 'Sanguinem Luna' or blood moon children, they are very much like a vampire the only differences is, there is a very fast heartbeat, faster than a hybrids and eye color, everything else is vampire."

"Carlisle what about special abilities? Will our child have any?" Bella asked shyly

"That is all dependent on the genes my dear, but considering that both you, Edward and Ness are gifted I expect no different from this child." I finished with a smile.

"How do these blood moons happen?" Edward piped up.

"That is something only the volturi know, possibly ever will know, they have a book in their library about this species, I wasn't of course allowed to read it but I know it's there."

"Can't we just go ask them to let us borrow it?" Edward continued

"And risk suspicion?" I asked rhetorically.

"Stupid question." He muttered to himself.

"Anymore questions, that I ca-" All of the sudden I was cut off by Alice's shriek, and Edward running out of the room, Bella and I quickly followed.

**Alice Cullen**

I was online looking at the new clothes, when a vision overcame me.

_The volturi lined up across the field where we were for Ness's confrontation, on our side there were the Denali clan, Hulien and Nahuel, the Amazon coven, the wolves, and my family , Ness looked to be about a small adult, she looked very blurry to where I could barely make it out to see it was her, but, there was a boy, no, man that looked very much like Edward, who could this man be, brother? I don't remember him saying he had a brother. Anyway the volturi advanced to us, apparently there was no talking today, Bella expanded her shield and we took off towards the Volturi, soon enough Jasper was in Felix's hold and they ripped his head straight off! _"AHHH" I shrieked loudly causing everyone to come into the living room.

"Alice, what did you see?'

"I hope this important for me to leave the garage to come in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Alice?" Everyone started rattling off to me, "Enough, if everyone would sit down I will explain." Everyone obeyed.

"Okay my vision was about the Volturi coming after us again." Everyone gasped.

"Its not for a few years but they will come, and I saw a young man that looked very much like Edward, do you have a brother Edward?" He shook his head no, but pointed at Bella's stomach, we all looked and saw a baby bump, there was many mixed reactions. Rosalie's of course was a little upset but otherwise supportive, Emmett was thinking of something that Edward clearly didn't approve of, Esme looked cheerful, Ness looked ecstatic to be getting a sibling, and last but not least Jasper looked neutral, like always.

"So, I will be getting a baby brother." Ness asked, in her angel voice that you barely ever hear.

"I guess so sweaty." I said and smiled. She squealed very loudly, awww she takes after me, Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"So Eddie boy, you've got some overtime, haven't ya little bro?" Emmett boomed causing a slap from Rose to the back of his head, he didn't even flinch. Suddenly I was overcome with a another vision.

_There was a very pregnant woman she looked awful, she must be pregnant with a hybrid, she was in the volturi dungeons but she somehow escaped and she was now in Port Angeles, and looked about ready to die._

"Edward, Rose come with me." I said while sprinting to my beautiful car.

Edward knew where and why we were going but Rose wasn't going to until we get there.

When we got to where the woman was, we walked over to her, once she saw us she started crying and saying she didn't want to see any of us, she apparently knows what happened to her. Edward of course came to the rescue.

"Excuse me, ma'am if you truly think we're evil look at our eyes, what color are they?"

"Gold?" She stated more of a question than a answer.

"Yes, they are, you know why? Because we feed off of animals rather than humans." Edward said soothingly.

"You do know what happened to you, right?" Rosalie piped up even more calm, Ness really has changed her.

"Yes, I do a vampire by the name of Aro captured me and raped me." Only me and Rosalie gasped, Edward already knew.

"We can help, my wife was in your position two years ago with my daughter, please let us help you." With that she agreed, with our help she got into our car and we drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Veronica Carlson**

It has been a few days since the Cullens found me, everyone of them is so kind and caring, nothing like Aro and his "brothers" as he calls them. Bella, one of my friends I've been close to, since she is also pregnant. I've had to drink blood, which by the way tastes amazing, to keep me alive until the baby is born. How would people describe me if they saw me? Underfed, abused, and tortured, all because of this tiny angel inside of me.

"Veronica, there are some matters to discuss about the child." Carlisle, the head of the Cullen household, says as he hands me another cup of blood. I take a drink before I speak.

"Okay, what do we need to discuss." I croak out, I sound horrible.

"Well, since you aren't having an abortion….we need to ask a very important question." He continued.

"Okay what would that question be?" I asked, truthfully confused.

"Would you like to be changed once the child is born, it is the only way to survive." \

I thought about this for a moment, would I want to be a vampire, forever living with the feeling of being raped….

"No, I would not want to be changed, someone needs to be there for the baby though." I said confidently, the most confidence I've had in almost a month.

Rosalie stepped forward, before she spoke I know what she wanted. So of course I'll let her take care of my- HER child.

"Rosalie, will you be there for my child, even if it is the horrible Volturi's child?" I asked quietly, I suddenly started the feel weaker, Bella didn't look too good either.

"I would be happy to, trust me just because the baby is Aro's doesn't mean the baby will act like him. I will forever love the child and you for giving this wonderful gift to me and my husband, Emmett." She said with venom in her eyes.

**Edward Cullen**

My sister had venom in her eyes, she finally got what she has wanted since she was a child. At that moment I heard **two** backbones breaking in unison followed by the two loudest screams I've heard, since Renesmee's birth. One of the screams was my Bella, I did what any other man would do if there wife suddenly went into labor, I froze like a dimwit.

"EDWARD, grab Bella bring her in my office, Emmett get Veronica bring her into my office as well." Carlisle started barking orders. I'm actually relieved Ness went with Jacob to see Rachel and Paul.

I picked Bella up and ran into his office, she looked short of breath, which is remotely impossible for a vampire.

"_Son, I'll deliver Veronica's and you deliver Bella's."_ Carlisle said in his head.

I put my hands and teeth near Bella's stomach and whispered my apologies and bit into her. Bella's screams were drowned out by Veronica's as I saw my father doing the same as I. I pried opened Bella's protruding stomach and reached in to grab my new son or daughter. After getting my child I handed **him **to Esme, who was standing near the door, Esme also grabbed Veronica's baby and went with Rose to wash them off.

Bella's stomach healed very quickly, due to the venom. Veronica on the other hand...was lifeless, even more so than when Bella's heart stopped. I looked at the date and time and saw that it was, April 14th, 2008 at approximately 4:15 PM.

"Where's my baby, Edward?" Bella asked still wincing a little bit from my bite.

"We have a son, my love and he and Veronica's baby are being washed off and we can soon see him." I answered her. She gasped slightly.

"Veronica had her baby at the same time as EJ?" I chuckled, she is still adamant on EJ.

"Yes, although I think one of them is older than the other, right Carlisle?"

"I believe so" He answered, slightly upset, he hates it every time one of his patience pass, he believes he could've done more.

"When shall we bury her?" Esme asked coming into the room with my son, Edward-Jacob.

"We should bury her where her child can visit her anytime she wants." Rose said coming into the room with her son

We all agreed and went to dig a hole for Veronica..

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was with Jakey hanging out with Paul and Rachel. I was talking to Paul, he is really nice and funny, when Jake came in saying we had to go.

"Why, we just got here." I asked, giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage up.

"Veronica and your mom had their babies, and we can go see them." Jake said.

I squealed loudly and jumped up heading to the Rabbit.

"Hold up, Loch Ness, I'm not as fast as you are." Jake came up behind me laughing, which caused me to giggle.

We got into his car and headed home, I hope Veronica can stay with us and we can play games with her baby and my sibling.

"I'M HOME, WHERE'S THE BABIES, can I hold them and feed them, play with them and teach them how to play baseball and fis-" I was cut off by my daddy.

"Calm down Ness, mommy's holding your brother and Rose is holding your cousin." I frowned at that, where's Veronica? When dad read my mind and his expression changed from joyful to sadness.

"Sweetie come here." He beckoned me over. I went over to him and saw that my brother looked very much like me.

"Ness, you know how your kind is stronger than humans?"

_Yes_. I showed him with my power not really knowing where this is going

"Veronica died while giving birth to your cousin, Vernon Vincent Hale."

"Is Vernon named after Veronica?" I asked in my rarely used voice

"Yes he is, would you like to hold him?" Aunt Rose said, softly, I nodded and she handed Vernon to me.

I noticed he looked almost nothing like Aro, except his hair, which was the darkest black I've ever seen, his eyes were a grey color, Veronica's eyes. All in all he looked like Veronica, I gave him back to Aunt Rose and mommy gave me my brother.

"What's his name?" I asked and before anyone could answer, my brother reached up and touched my cheek.

_My names' EJ, my ability is to copy anyones' ability that is in contact with me_. EJ said to me, sweet ability. I wonder if Vernon has an ability?

"He does, his ability is what we call madness, because he can so either your worst nightmares or you most desired dreams, causing you to go mad." Daddy answered my silent thought.

"Wow, so where is Veronica I want to say goodbye." I asked changing the subject, handing EJ back to mom.

"She is on the edge of the woods, out of sight of anyone else but us, you can visit any time you like." Grammy answered for everyone.

"So, both Cullen kids have amazing powers, that tells me to never make them angry." Jake said causing everyone to laugh, count of uncle Emmy or Jake to lighten the mood, even Seth can.

I headed outside to visit Veronica.

**Rosalie Hale**

I watched Nessie go out the door, the mutt trailing close behind, I haven't heard a blonde joke from him in a while. I looked down at my baby boy, it didn't matter if he was biologically Aro's son and has one of the most scariest ability, second to EJ's, he was Emmett and His son. I can't believe Aro would take advantage of a woman like that, I vowed that one day I would get revenge, so Veronica can finally, Rest In Peace.

In the Volturi castle…

**Jane Volturi**

I've just gotten word that the Cullens' have to new members of their "family". This makes me giddy inside because one of them is the demon child of Aro's.

"Dear sister, why are you prancing around the throne room?" Alec asked, amused.

"Because my brother the Cullens' have two new children in their coven and get this one of them is Aro's son." I explained smiling like an idiot. Aro came into the room with no other rulers.

"Ahhhh, my children, what has everyone in such a wonderful mood." Aro asked, sitting down onto his throne.

"I've just gotten word that the Cullens' have two new children to care for, one of them is your child sir and the other...we're not sure about." I explained, gulping because I don't know all the needed information.

"Peace Jane, I know what the other child is, the other child is a 'Sanguinem Luna'. We have a whole book on them in our library, but just know EJ is the most powerful Blood Moon, because there isn't another source of the same species to balance them out."

"What shall we do about the children, Master?" I asked again, getting more excited we might actually get to have a war.

"We will wait until the Blood Moon is fully grown, we then shall advance once again to Forks, Washington." He responded.

* * *

**A\N: What do you guys think? To soon for the babies to be born, if so I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this story moving along. I'll take requests on PoV's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee Cullen**

It has been a week since Vernon and EJ were born, both of them are thick as thieves even though EJ grows faster. Vernon looks to be about a year and a half while EJ looks to be about three or four. Grandpa Carlisle estimates EJ will age in just 3 years and to look about 17 and a half or 18, Vernon will probably be in his 20s because Veronica was.

I was just reading when Vern and EJ come running in followed by a shrieking aunt Alice.

"BOYS,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Aunt Alice yelled so loud and high that I swear glass broke somewhere.

"Sorry Aunt Alice." They said in unison, with their heads down in "shame".

"Its okay, just don't do it again." Aunt Alice replied her anger completely vanishing from her face, she skipped merrily out of the room. I shook my head at all of them.

"What did you guys do?" I asked looking at them, especially Vernon he was the one full of mischief.

"Well….we kind of...maybe replaced all of Aunt Alice's clothes with Aunt Bella's." Vernon answered, while trying to keep the smile of his face.

"Dude, your not supposed to just confess like that, geez you need lessons." EJ said while shoving Vernon.

"Where is everyone?" Jakey said while coming into our house, he has his own key since he's at our house almost 24/7.

"EJ, Vernon and I are in my room Jakey." I said getting really happy to see my best friend, today me and Jake were going to Seattle to look around and have fun.

EJ formed a frown on his angular face, making him look like a spitting image of dad, he doesn't like Jakey very much.

"_Behave!"_ I told him forming my own little frown.

"I'm going to go find mom." EJ said. "Vernnie you coming?" He continued.

"Stop calling me Vernnie." Vernon said while following him out.

Jake came into my room and sat down on my fuzzy chair.

"So, kiddo you ready for today?"

"You bet." I replied.

"Alright munchkin, let's go." He said while trying to stand up, he couldn't he is too tall and my chair is really close to the ground and sucks you in! I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny, now how am I supposed to get out of this damn thing." Jake said, from downstairs we heard mom say,

"Language Jacob."

"Just..ro-..roll...off." I said through my giggles.

* * *

Five minutes after Jacob got up, or rolled off, we were off. I was sitting shotgun in a booster seat, daddy and him were just way too protective.

"So Ness I heard you might be able to go to school." Jake started off, I forgot all about telling mom and dad that I could go to school.

"I forgot all about that, thanks Jake, but yeah grandpa said my growth has slowed down to where I can try to fit in." I replied.

"That's great Ness, but maybe you should wait a little longer."

"Why?"

"Well because you're still a baby, you should wait till your in high school, that's when the real fun begins." Jake said kind of nervously.

"I am not a baby Jacob, I'm 9 even if it is physically. I want to try to fit in before we move." All though he does have a point, if I go to school now and get attached to people I would miss them when we moved, which wouldn't be very long considering Grandpa doesn't look the age he is portraying.

"I'll think about it though, you know that's the first thing you've said that sounded kind of correct." I said joking around with my buddy.

"Sure, Sure."

We were just driving, goofing around when a very big something jumped on top of the car, not just a something but a someone.

"What the he-."Jake started to say but couldn't get it out as the someone came onto his side of the car and yanked the wheel left. I started screaming while Jacob tried to gain control back on the Rabbit. I looked up just to see a big side of a rocky mountain, knowing we were going to hit it I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

**EJ Cullen**

I hate Jacob I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, why did he of all people in the world that he could have imprinted on, have to imprint on my sister. I may be only a week old but I know how to use my ability, I was being held by my dad when I heard in his head that Jacob imprinted on her.

"Whoa son, you need to let it go, Jacob would do anything in the world for your sister, I don't like it either but I've learned that he'll protect her no matter what." My dad said with a slight smirk, that's identical to mine.

"Vernon wanna go play pirates?" I asked my cousin that was my only best friend, other than my sis of course.

"Sure EJ." Before we headed outside I heard the phone ring, I figured it must be grandad Charlie I followed Vern outside, until I heard the mutt's voice on the phone.

Jacob said there was an accident that he and Nessie was in, was she okay?! Dad lied if Jacob would do anything in the world for my sister they wouldn't have been in that accident, I have to find out if my sister was okay.

"No EJ, you stay here, Bella and I will go." Dad said, I was about to object when I saw that my dad's eyes were completely black, that spelled danger so I kept my comments to myself.

"Good idea." He replied and he and mom ran out of the room at lightening speed.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

My son's thoughts were very much like my own at the moment, which is very scary mine were just more rational than his. I knew Jacob tried everything he could but that was still my baby girl. Jacob told me there was some kind of supernatural that made him lose control of the wheel causing them to hit a rocky mountainside.

When we got there I saw a bruised and bloody Jacob sitting on a tree stump with a unconscious Renesmee beside him with many cuts and bruises as well.

Bella quickly ran over to our daughter and demanding to know everything that happened from Jacob. I noticed Ness had a concussion and a broken collarbone, that we would have to set because by the time we got home it would heal and I can't set bones.

"Come on love, Jacob lets get Nessie to Carlisle and get you checked out." I said looking at Jacob at the last part. "Oh by the way, EJ hates you right now." I mentioned feeling kind of sorry for the guy. He turned completely white, I would have to my son can be very scary and intimidating when mad.

When we got home and EJ saw Ness in Bella's arms, I knew I would have to hold him back, EJ was playing with Vernon and turned and saw Ness, his eyes turned black from there green, that was once mine, and he started glowing but it wasn't a glow you'd see with us in sunlight, it was a darker red and it was around his body, it was even creeping me out. Bella and Carlisle come upstairs with her to fix our daughter while I stayed downstairs with EJ and Jacob to keep him from killing Jake.

"YOU, YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER FROM EVERYTHING" EJ bursted out getting exceptional volume on his voice, Jacob cowered in fear and any other time this would have been hysterical but not right now because I was even scared of my son. Looks like he got my temper as well. Upstairs Carlisle was setting Nessie's collarbone, she didn't even flinch so she's really out or it wasn't completely healed, I hope the latter is correct.

"WELL, are you going to answer me or are you going to stand there like a fish out of water?" EJ asked and I realized I was so caught up in my thoughts that I missed out on what he said. EJ stil was red but it was lighter now, so that must mean he's calming down.

"Umm..well I...you see…-"

"EJ, head upstairs and watch your sister until you have calmed down." I said saving Jacob from pissing himself and also because he was dying to see his sister, he's going to be very protective in the future, that's my boy.

_Thanks, I didn't know he could do that, it was quite creepy._

"I agree, I hope he learns to control that I don't think I could stand seeing that often.

_Especially since he has your temper Eddie boy. _Emmett thought while watching soccer with Vernon. I just rolled my eyes, okay okay I'll admit it I have a horrible temper, sue me.

* * *

About an hour later from all the commotion Ness woke up, completely groggy.

"Daddy who was that guy that made us crash?" My daughter asked after she fully awakened.

"I don't know baby girl." I told her truthfully, there was no sense in lying to her or her mother they could read me like an open book

"Jasper and I can go try to track the scent, scents don't leave that fast." Alice said, she wasn't her usual bubbly self, which also scared me. What's with everyone scaring me today?

"_Sorry dad, I tried to control my temper but it just came out, I'll try harder."_ My son said in his head as he read my mind because he was holding my hand.

Its okay son, you have the Masen temper.

Its true he does have the Masen temper, my father had it, my grandfather had it and every Masen before him had it, I guess it was hereditary.

"We will leave now." Jasper said while standing up, grabbing Alice's hand. They then walked out of the house and took off.

_I hope they find who did that to our daughter and Jacob, I will personally murder him._ Bella said letting me inside her beautiful mind, she shocked me though because Bella wasn't the murder type, but I would definitely let her.

"Me too love, me too." I said so lowly that only she could hear. For the rest of the day we just spent time as a family. EJ waited hand and foot for Ness, it was adorable he's going to be a gentlemen when he is older, I hope he doesn't have to wait a 100 years or more to find his mate.

* * *

I just tucked Ness in, Bella was staying with her tonight so I decided to converse with my son.

"Hey dad."

"Hey EJ, that was very kind of you to help your sister today." I said. He shrugged his shoulders, green against gold.

"It seemed like the right thing to do, especially since I was horrible to her imprint."

" Its okay, I am very proud of you though for realizing your mistake."

"Oh, it wasn't a mistake he deserved it I just felt bad since it hurt her feelings that I yelled at him."

"Edward Jacob, there is no doubt that you are my son, now head to bed." I said smiling, he smiled the same smile back and did as I asked. I joined my brother on the couch and spent the rest of the night hoping Alice and Jasper find this man.

**A/N: Finally some actual drama. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I had extra time today and had this idea in my head for some time. Enjoy and I might update sometime this weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme Cullen**

It has been a week since my children, Jasper and Alice, have gone to search for the vile man that did this to our Nessie. Two since my other grandchildrens births, EJ is growing like a weed, he already looks to be about 7, Vernnie (even though he hates the nick name, its adorable..) still looks about 1 or maybe 2 and Ness looks to be about 10. Today was just a laid back day, Edward and Bella were watching a movie, Emmett and Rose were attending to...other activities, you know where Jasper and Alice went and my husband, Carlisle, is at the hospital.

"Grammy, I'm bored." I here my grandson, EJ, whine, he was so much like Edward sometimes it isn't funny.

"Me too."

"Me three." My other grand babies call out. It was another rainy day in Forks, sooner or later we would be moving again, only Carlisle and Edward knows where.

"What shall we do then?" I call out, there won't be any boredness in my house if I can help it.

"I don't know, EJ and I have already danced,played music, listened to music and we played pirates with Vernnie." Ness says coming into the kitchen with EJ and Vernon behind her.

"Stop calling me that." Vernon says.

"Sorry bro, your easy bait." EJ states, teasing him.

"Okay, we could make cookies, watch a movie with your mom and dad or we could just hang out and color." I say before Vern can retaliate.

"Color."

"Color."

"Color."

So coloring is the winner.

**Edward Cullen**

I listen as my mother and nephew and children head upstairs to color. They were all in age older, Ness in the lead, EJ behind her and little Vernon behind him. If they were in height EJ would be in the lead, that boy is going to be tall, might tower over me. Vernon might be average height once he's fully grown, Ness will be the shortest only being an inch taller than Bella.

"Did EJ get any of my genes?" Bella joked from my side. "That boy is all you, right down to the temper as well."

"He got your selflessness." I said and pecked her on her nose.

_I'm scared, he was only a week old and he already intimidated both Jake and you...was that glowing thing from his species?"_ Bella stated, inside her head, our son has hearing like a regular vampire.

"I don't know there is so much we don't know about his kind, including that. I've read his mind he feels singled out because he's the only one of his species and doesn't know anything about him than what we've told him." Its true, EJ grew more and more frustrated, not knowing anything.

"Maybe one day he'll get answers."

"I'm sure he will, then maybe he won't be so uptight, like someone else I know." She said with that gleam in her eye, knowing she was joking.

* * *

It was a really laid back day, until Jasper called. When he called I figured he was just making sure we were alright and to let us know they were alright.

"Hey Jasper, how is everything."

"Edward, I have to talk fast but we figured out who made Jacob crash."

"Who?"

"You are never going to believe this."

"Who Jasper, who." I demanded my patience wearing thin, I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"You might want to sit down for this...it's Maria...she also got Nahuel involved, Hulien too." I'm glad he told me to sit down.

"Maria, as in your creator?"

"Yes."

"Stay away from her, we'll bring the whole family and put a stop to this, before the Voluti notices and steps in, that'll risk the children…."

"Okay Edward we're on our way home now, stay safe brother."

"You to." After the line went dead, I called for a family meeting.

"Okay, Jasper and Alice have figured out at least the source of who caused Jake to crash."

"Don't keep up waiting Edward, tell us!" Rose demanded.

"It's Maria." Who knew one name would silence a big family like us.

_Oh dear…_

_Poor Alice...Jasper too_

_Why would Maria...do this…_

Everyone's thoughts were on Maria… only two years of peace.

We will stop this though..I mean it is **The Beginning of Forever.**

"Maria? I don't know a Maria.." Emmett said confused.

"She's my creator...remember when you asked how I got my scars...I explained that Maria made me train all the newborns." Jasper said coming into the room Alice not far behind..not looking like her giddy self. What shocked me was Jasper talking about his scars, he never talked to anyone about them minus Bella and Emmett.

"Ahhh I see, well what are we waiting for lets go kill her for good." Emmett said and cracked his knuckles.

"It's not that easy Emmett, Maria is smart I'm surprised Alice and I got close to where we were without her noticing we were there."

"We'll have to come up with a plan." I said after a long silence.

"I hate to suggest this, but maybe we can get EJ and Vernon to use their abilities." Jasper spoke up.

"No, they are only children and EJ needs to be in contact with someone to use his." My father spoke up before Rose or Bella start screaming.

"Don't we get a say in what we do or don't do?" I hear the voice of my son at the stairs. " I may be only 7 but were family and family protects one another." He continues.

"EJ you're my baby, what if you get hurt I couldn't live with myself." Bella pipes up with venom in her eyes, I agree I couldn't live if he or any of my family members got hurt..\

"If it happens it happens, just don't blame yourself you to daddy." I can't believe my son is saying this...he is more independent than I am and I'm over 100 years old.

"Bella..Edward if it is okay with you we can start training him tomorrow…" Jasper said, quite sheepishly I may add.

"Train him good Jasper." Bella said sounding like she might break down at any second.

"I guess that settles it, EJ go back to bed."

"Okay daddy, night everyone." And at that statement I knew my son would be just fine , but I would always be there for him, no matter what.

**A/N: Well..so exciting EJ and Vernon are in the battle. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I answered any questions that some of you have had.. I can't reveal too much because that's part of the story. Some time EJ will figure everything out..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Jacob Cullen**

Today was training day for Vernnie and I, to say I was excited was an understatement I was truly ready to explore the extent of my power. Grandpa Carlisle says Kate's ability expanded so why couldn't mine?

Mommy has been so protective of me since I agreed to help, daddy too. Oh great the oversized K9's will be joining us since they are "involved" that's a bunch of bull if you ask me.

"Edward Jacob watch that mind." Dad said giving me the stare. Why did my name have to have Jacob in it why couldn't I be a JR. or a Third, I would have preferred that.

The Denali's will also be joining us, I've met all except Tanya, the way dad has described her just screams 'angel' to me.

"Hello you must be Vernon, I'm Tanya." My ears perked up, do my eyes deceive me it's her the beautiful, extraordinary Tanya. Why is she talking to Vern? I'm older and so call dibs on her. I run up to her and slide my messy hair back, a little dramatic but if it works then it's worth it.

"Hello, the names Edward Jacob but you can call me EJ or if you prefer,Mr. Gorgeous." I said real smooth, out of the corner of my eye I saw my family chuckling and shaking their heads at me.

"Well hello there _Mr. Gorgeous_ it is a great pleasure to meet you." Ah she speaks let the heavens have her speak again.

**Edward Cullen**

Hearing my son's mind amused me, there were some jealousy from him, thank you God for having Tanya wear a sweatshirt instead of a tight fitting V-cut, that would be a bit much for my 7 year old.

"EJ, stop being a Romeo and get your butt over here." Emmett shouted out while battling our other brother, this caused EJ to blush bright red and he ran over, quite fast I may add, and tackled Emmett to the ground. Everything sort of stopped, everyone was wide-eyed as my son was sitting on top of Emmett.

"EJ could you maybe get off of me?" Emmett said, even he sounded scared.

"Lets make a compromise, you stop making jokes of me and I will stop scaring you.. sound good?"

_How'd he know Emmett was scared? _I thought.

_I think my ability expanded daddy, I think as long as I'm in range I can use anyones' ability. _EJ said inside his mind while getting off of Emmett and facing Jasper to fight him.

* * *

Watching EJ fight Jasper was...lack for a better word amazing, he could dodge any blow Jasper had and actually hit him a few times, not enough to actually get a fight started but enough to get a crowd, even some of the wolves phased back to human form.

"That bloodsucker is amazing…" Leah muttered, looking at EJ dreamily..wait does that mean…

"LEAH!" I roared so loud that everyone looked back at me. Not both of them..not both of my children, didn't Jacob say Leah couldn't imprint? This defies the laws of the Quileutes. Wait they haven't made eye contact so maybe they won't imprint at all.

"Why did you yell daddy" EJ said coming to my side..and turned to look at Leah who stared back wide-eyed. They are officially now imprinted, both my children have been imprinted on by dogs, I would've preferred Tanya as EJ's mate.

"Son, you have been imprinted on by Leah." I explained the calmest I could, it wasn't neither one of their faults.

"Is imprinting what Jacob is to Nessie?" He asked, oh boy he isn't going to like this one bit.

"Yes it is, but we don't have to be anything only friends if you like?" Leah explained so calmly I couldn't believe it was her.

EJ started to glow red again, his head lowered looking down at his shoes, I knelt down and took his face into my hands I noticed there were tears in his eyes. Could he cry like Ness or did he only produce venom like us?

_I only produce venom daddy..why did she have to imprint on me? I don't even like wolves'._

_I don't know son, but you don't know if you like Leah or not, try getting to know her I bet she is a real diamond in your eyes._

"Did Leah just do what I think she did?" Bella asked, looking pissed once again.

"Yes she did, whatcha gonna do momma bear."

"EMMETT SHUT IT!" I grabbed Bella by the shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Look,love, maybe this is what EJ needs..a companion..they are both lonely and misfits of what they are, if you do this it will hurt EJ and he will never be the same."

"Maybe you're right, but he's my little baby, he hasn't needed me since the day he was born."

"He still loves you though."

Jasper broke up the long silence suggesting we head home. Everyone agreed, EJ even invited Leah and Jacob..I repeat Jacob, inside.

_Oh God, this place reeks_. Leah popped off in her head.

"You don't smell any better." EJ said, his power definitely has expanded.

"Stay out of my head bloodsucker." Leah said, causing Bella to growl beside me.

"Not a chance K9." EJ countered.

"Sparkles"

"Mutt"

"Sun hater."

"Wolfenstein."

"Garlic."

"Silver bullets"

"Mirrors."

"Moon."

"Okay, okay children enough." Esme says, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Why did you guys go from nicknames to actual myths of us?" Jacob asked

"We ran out of names." They answered in unison.

Alice let out a gasp and her eyes glossed over, looking as if she was in a daze. Knowing she was getting a vision. I told EJ to stop reading minds, not that'll listen but it's worth a shot.

_There was Maria at the front line, with what looks to be a whole army...it was blurred because of the wolves' and Vernnie, Ness would be at Charlies' tomorrow. They sprang at us, no talking today, we charged...EJ was a killing machine, flipping and sliding to distract the vampires since he couldn't combine our powers', I saw a vampire run straight at Vernon when….._ we were suddenly thrown out of the vision.

"Alice what happened?" Rosalie asked, I'm still trying to figure out why we were thrown out of it.

"Rose tomorrow keep a good eye on Vernnie." Alice said coming out of her daze.

"Well since the battle is tomorrow.. I should head home, got to catch up on some shut-eye, see you later EJ, bye everyone." With that Leah was gone. I looked at the clock it was 8:59, past the childrens bedtime.

"Okay everyone that is under 11 go to bed." Bella said, also noticing the time.

"Aww but mom" EJ started complaining

"No if, ands or buts, got it?" He nodded and sighed walking up the stairs behind Nessie and Vernnie, making a act of stomping his feet.

"That child should be in acting." Tanya said.

"Yeah, he was trying to sweetheart you earlier, wasn't he?" Emmett started picking, if Tanya was human she'd be blushing.

"Well now he has Leah so all in all everyone wins."

" I should head home to, haven't seen the folks in a while." Jacob said and headed out.

Everyone scattered to do different things, Bella and I haven't had us time since EJ was conceived. We made sure the kids' were alright and we headed to our cottage, we haven't been staying here because Carlisle wants to keep an eye on EJ. When we got there it was obvious I wasn't getting any tonight, she just wanted to talk.

"I'm worried." She started off, sitting down on our bed.

"About?"

"Everything, EJ is so independent for his age, and he also already has found his mate."

"Maybe now he won't be so uptight." I said quoting her from when we were talking about EJ finding things out about himself.

"You are the most sarcastic man ever...but I still love you."

"Ditto."

"Stop spending so much time with Emmett."

"I got that from Vernon"

"Oh…Tanya was giving him googly eyes earlier."

"Vernon didn't looked interested."

"He's only 2."

"I can't believe Nahuel and Hulien, they seemed like nice people why would they side with Maria?" She continued

"Only they can answer that, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"That sounds good." We spent the rest of the night either talking or watching the movie, waiting for the morning to take Ness over to Charlie's' and run up to the baseball field so we can finish off Maria and make sure she never messes with us again.

**A/N: Some of you may not like that I paired those two together but I've always admired Leah and felt that she needed some loving to ;). I felt I owed you guys a longer chapter...Next chapter is the fight. I should be able to update Friday or Saturday maybe even Sunday. School is almost out for me so I can update more and possiby more than once a day..like today :D Thanks for reading and all the reviews that I have gotten...PoV suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vernon Vincent**

I woke up to EJ jumping up and down on my bed and my head a couple times, there goes my brain cells.

"Wake up Vern the Fern, todays the day the sun is shining and we are going to kick some vampire ass." EJ said, I widened my eyes when he said the "A" word but Aunt Bella told him to knock it off with the profanities, he muttered a "sorry mom" but he started jumping up and down again. I grabbed the nearest pillow that I wasn't laying on and threw it at him, it hit him in the head and sent him flying and he hit my closet.

"Sorry I'm really hyper today I had a big meal yesterday." I can tell he was basically bouncing on his toes, I got dressed and headed down stairs after EJ.

"Good morning Vernon, sleep well?" Grandma asked me. I developed a frown and said,

"Yes I was actually sleeping quite good, until meat head over there…" I pointed my finger at the little twit, "woke me up by jumping on my bed and my head." I look over and see EJ on Leah's shoulders smiling and waving, "Hi."

"Edward Jacob...you could've injured Vernnie. You will no longer do that, okay?" Aunt Bella said, she wasn't completely serious she was smirking and shaking her head.

"I **could** have but I didn't...so it's alright, right?" EJ said, he's not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Can I go to grandpa Charlie's now? Please mommy, daddy?" Nessie said.

"Sure babygirl, we'll meet you guys up there." Uncle Eddie said and he put Nessie on his back and him and Bella took off, good thing Charlie knows the family secret.

"Come on munchkin, let's go kick some vampire boo-tay." Daddy said, picking me up and tickling me and causing me to giggle like a madman.

"I'll ride with Leah, see you there Vern the Fern." EJ said walking out the door behind Leah, he waited at the porch as Leah went behind a tree to phase.

"Remember your guys training, and look out for one another, promise?" Uncle Jazzy said.

We held out our pinkies and locked them with his as we said in sync, "Promise."

I was on dad's back and he is fast not as fast as uncle Ed of course but still pretty fast. When we got there Bella and Edward were just getting there, then we saw them. They were walking quite slow for vampires, Jazzy started off,

"Maria what have you gotten yourself into again?"

"I want you to join me, we can be together once again...I'll even forgive you for leaving me along with Peter and Charlotte."

"Hulieen, Nahuel why did you join her? I-we thought you wanted to change your lifestyle after seeing us and Nessie?" Carlisle said.

"We tried it out, we didn't like it. We ran into Maria when we came to visit you, she said we can have a much better life out of this than what you do." Nahuel said, stepping in from behind Maria.

"Cut the chit chat..KILL THEM!" Maria exclaimed.

We all ran towards them, EJ was dodging every blow that a vampire was giving and even managed to tear a head off of one, while I found that all the vampires and Nahuel all shared a common fear, Maria, I made them think that Maria was chasing them. Many vampires, not on our side, fell to the ground screaming in agony,they were killed within seconds. Only a few remained to fight, my ability wasn't causing them to be scared so I did the opposite of a nightmare which would be perfection, they all wanted to be human again. EJ killed Hulieen and I thought it was over until there were many shouts of either protest or warning...I turned around and saw Maria running right toward me, I scanned her brain to see if I could find a wish or fear to where I could have her fall, there was none. I then saw Leah jump in front of me and took Maria's hit, more wolves came and killed Maria. EJ came running over, his glow starting to die down but when he saw Leah it came back, stronger than ever.

Every Cullen gathered around her, it didn't look like she was moving.

"Don't just stand there help her...someone?...anyone?" EJ was losing it, he was crying and his glow was brighter and bigger and looked like it was darker in hue.

"EJ I don't think we can help her, there is no pulse, I'm sorry son but she's dead." Uncle Eddie said to him. EJ bursted out crying and took off running, very fast, to only God knows where.

"EJ, wait!"

"EDWARD, go after him..you may be able to catch up to him." Grandpa said to him, Eddie took off after EJ, while the rest of us mourned for a lost friend.

"Wait...everyone I have an idea, it's crazy but it's an idea." Kate said stepping up from behind her husband, Garrett.

**Edward Cullen**

I was numb running after EJ, his mind was in destruction mode...he just wanted to kill everything. I would have actually lost track of him if it wasn't for his glow.

"EJ, wait! We need to talk!" I shouted to him already knowing that he could hear me. I saw him climb up and tree and sat on a branch, "_Okay..make it quick..I need to hit or kill something." _He said inside his mind, I climbed the same tree and sat on the branch beside him.

"EJ I know this hurts and you're in a lot of pain right now but think of it this way...Leah is up there in Heaven with her father."

"_I know dad, but she is suppose to be there with me..for..forever. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. You know I thought of my future, with her, I thought we could have children and have a good life. Can't have that now_! I was so heartbroken for him that I didn't even have the heart to tell him Leah couldn't have children in the first place. EJ then bursted out crying again and I wrapped my arms around my son, that was a carbon copy of me, and let him cry it out and mourn.

It can't end like this I thought to myself...Leah deserves to be with my son especially after she saved my nephew. I'm very proud that EJ didn't blame it on Vernnie…

"Why would I dad...it's no ones fault, except Maria's and she can burn in hell." His voice was very hoarse and I didn't even notice he cursed until it was too late to tell him to knock of the profanity. It was also true, she did deserve to burn in hell.

"Don't worry son...it should only get better from here.." I trailed off, not really knowing if it would or not.

**Kate Denali**

I was crouched down next to the fallen wolf, using my ability to try to shock her to life, so far...nothing. I used to most powerful voltage that was inside my body and put it up to my hand, then I transferred that electricity on her heart with a thrust. No such luck, I was about to give up when we heard a heartbeat… it was Leah! I brought her back to life, my power can be used for good. Emmett was the first to break the silence, "big surprise" there.

"OH YEAH, someone call the Ed twins and tell them we have LIFE!" That earned him a slap on the head.

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen someone run as fast as Edward let alone faster. We heard EJ before we saw him, he was crying tears of joy and wasn't even trying to stop them and he was laughing like a maniac.

"Where is she? She okay? Oh thank you so much Kate. It means a lot to me." EJ said, talking so fast that I almost didn't hear it all, he then came up to hug me. Now don't get me wrong I love hugs as the next person but EJ isn't the touchy, feely sort of person, at least that's what Bella told me the other day.

"EJ...calm down sweetie, she is fine, she is just unconscious and when she wakes she'll be even better." Esme said, standing next to Carlisle.

"You know for a gene pool, you Denali twins are pretty cool." That made me happy but it also pained me, I missed Irina terribly..but it was for the best…

_**In Volterra….**_

**Aro **

"Master, Master!" I hear the spy yell as she comes in. Ruining my perfectly good evening.

"Yes, what is it? What is so important that you have to interrupt my evening?"

"Well as you know, I went spying for you and saw that Maria's army has been terminated and EJ is growing very fast...I suggest you intervene at once, before he is better because there isn't another source balancing out him…" She said, turning and walking out. I had Marcus locate more shapeshifters and found that her shapeshifting form is bird. As crazy as it sounds it is actually very useful and effective. Shailene is the leader of her tribe and she agreed to be our spy if we gave protection of her kind, we happily agreed and that same day we sent guards to help protect them.

I will have to think if I should take action of EJ or just wait till he has matured…..

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I had a busy weekend. NO MORE exams :D *dance party*.. Anyway tomorrow is my last day of school and there should be more updates, if my scedule will allow it. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and for all the reviews :D Viral hug XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward Cullen**

My small family were sitting in Charlie's living room. It's been two weeks since the battle with Maria, nothing has happened since then. Leah healed completely and she is able to patrol again, not that she's happy about it, The Denali's went back to Alaska. EJ is about 8-9 now and Nessie is still the small 10 year old while Vernon is the smallest at the age of 2. We are in the Charlie's living room because he hasn't met EJ yet and we are watching a game on the television.

"Hey gramps!" EJ exclaimed when Charlie came into the room with some nasty food, at least I don't have to eat the stuff.

"Hey bud, wow you are a splitting image of your father, but I do see some Bella in you." Charlie adored his grandchildren, as they did him.

"Nope, that child is all Edward even the temper is him." Bella said coming in behind Sue.

"Can we please stop talking? I want to watch this game, Uncle Emmett said it was going to be good." EJ said. That was that we didn't talk until the game was over, then the conversations started.

"Hey mommy, who is this woman next to you and grandpa?" I heard my daughters angel like voice say from the hallway.

"Oh that is my mommy sweetheart, we can't see her though." Bella was happy until she said she can't visit her mother, but it was true we can't.

"Who wants ice cream." Count on Charlie to break the awkward tension, even though him and Bella are/were awkward people, not that I didn't like it because I have proof that I loved her awkwardness and it's right here on my left ring finger.

"I do! Please grandpa?" Ness said giving her best puppy dog face, not that she needed to she has all of us wrapped around her finger, especially me. Yes I'll admit it, I'm whipped ( that's what my son and brothers say anyway.) and proud.

"Sure Renesmee, and you don't need to do the puppy face anymore." Charlie said and finished off with a chuckle. I didn't notice EJ left the house until I couldn't hear his heartbeat, usually I'm not one to freak out unless someone is in danger then I freak out...MAJORLY. I stood up to go look for him when I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Seth, Leah and Sue were all running around playing tag with EJ. Seth was it and they all looked like deadheaded chickens trying to get away from him.

"They all look so happy and peaceful, especially Leah." Bella said, causing me to jump a little, I didn't even realize she was behind me until she said something.

"Yes they do, told you that the imprint thing would make everything better."

"Okay, okay but what if Leah does...you know...die, EJ would be crushed, I mean you saw how he was when Maria took her out."

"Shhh, we'll worry about that if it does come to that."

"I don't want him to be heartbroken."

"Today is suppose to be a happy day, stop worrying just look at him he's laughing and smiling what more could we want...that's all a parent ever wants, their children to be happy and that's what EJ is right now."

" I suppose you're right."

"I know I am." At that moment I heard Charlie come up behind us and he was blushing, who knew Bella got it from him, I wonder why.

"I can watch the kids, while you two catch up, if you know what I mean." Oh that's why, wait how does he know that we haven't made love?

"Dad! How do you know?" Bella exclaimed and if she was human she would have blushed.

"Well, a little birdie told me and Nessie and EJ wanted to stay with us anyway, it's really no problem." I have a feeling I know who to little birdie is, EJ.

"If it no trouble that would be great dad, thanks"

"It's no trouble at all, I enjoy spending time with my grandkids anyway."

"We'll go get some of their things." Bella grabbed my keys of the counter and we were off to the big house, we should move EJ in with Ness to the cottage it has been awhile since Renesmee was there.

"I think our son has been spending too much time with Emmett." Bella said, shaking her head and .  
"I agree, how much you wanna bet that he was the "little birdie"?

"None, because I think it was him to."

"Surprise, surprise." I said picking up some of EJ clothes.

* * *

After packing up the kids' things we headed back to Charlie' we got there Charlie was sitting on the porch with Sue while Seth, Leah, Jacob were playing with Nessie and EJ. Jacob and EJ's relationship was still a little rocky and awkward but they weren't fighting and EJ wasn't trying to murder him, so I consider that an improvement.

We put the kids' stuff in the house and drove to the cottage, that's where the fun started…

**Renesmee Cullen**

EJ is frustrated with me because mom and daddy thought the "little birdie" was him, but in turn it was actually me. We were playing with Seth, Leah and my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jacob and he was staying the night with Seth so I could see him all night, YAY!

"Kids! Its time to come in." I heard Sue yell and I looked up in the sky and noticed that all the clouds were gone and you could actually see the stars!

"Sue, can we stay out here and look at the stars tonight?" Jake asked .

"Sure! I'll go grab some sleeping bags and a big blanket for you guys to sleep on."

"Wait, hold on, we need some marshmallows, graham crackers, and some chocolate bars...come on EJ, Jacob we'll go gather some wood, we're going to make some s'mores!" Seth exclaimed happily and turned on his heel and walked into the woods, EJ not far behind explaining to him that he doesn't eat human food.

So now it was just me and Leah, I was nervous and scared...I remember her yelling at mommy when I was in her womb, I was brought out of my thoughts when a quiet "hey" came from her mouth.

"Umm, hi?" I responded kind of cautious.

"I'm sorry, for being mean to everyone...I was just so mad at the world."

"Do you want to talk about it? Grandpa says that talking about your problems makes you feel better."

"No, because then I'll get sympathy and sympathy makes me look weak." Ahh, she is afraid of being showed that someone cares about her.

"What if I promise to not show sympathy? And I'll just listen, sound good?" She looked weary but nodded her head.

"Okay, my life was okay..Sam and I was the happiest couple in town, that was until my cousin, Emily, came to town. Those two immediately clicked I figured it was because they had so much in common, but then Sam came to my door one day, hand-in-hand with Emily, and dumped me saying "He imprinted and was happy. I shut down, no one could get me out of my room not even Seth. My dad, Harry, died of a heart attack..I caused him to have a heart attack. You're probably wondering how I caused him to have a heart attack, when I transformed into a wolf, it caused him to go into cardiac arrest." I could tell that she wasn't finished but she took a break, I figured I could ask her,

"How did Seth transform?"

"His transformation was caused by the shock of our dads' death. But anyway after we transformed we got into Sam's pack, I was constantly teased by everyone in the pack minus Seth, Jacob. When Jacob left and Seth too, I saw the opportunity to get away. But then I imprinted on your brother and everything is looking up for me, so there is a happy ending to my story." She finished off her story with a smile,

"Your right Nessie..and thanks for listening, can you do me a favor?" Leah asked quietly and actually using my nickname instead of Renesmee.

"Always, what do you need?'

"Don't tell your brother about this, I want to tell him myself when he is older."

"My lips are sealed." I even made an act of zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

"You and EJ need to go into the acting business." We then just sat on the blanket that Sue had brought out, EJ, Jake and Seth came out with a lot of wood and they put in a fire formation.

We spent the rest of the night just talking and hanging out, I was on Jakey's lap and I looked over and saw Leah and EJ were picking on each other, they are going to be so cute! Seth already passed out and we spread melted marshmallow on him. It was just another day of us hanging out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee Cullen**

It was another rainy day in Forks, Washington.

I was watching tv with Vern and EJ, when we all heard a loud clap of thunder and Uncle Emmett's loud laugh saying,

"WOO! Baseball time, kids grab baseballs and bats!"

"No need to yell Emmett, the kids can hear us just fine." Auntie Rose said coming downstairs behind mommy and daddy.

I just had a great idea!

"Great idea Ness...please dad! Can he, can he?" EJ said giving daddy his "cute face" (as he likes to call it). Daddy just nodded his head and my brother and I ran to the phone and dialed grandad Charlie's number.

After two rings he picked up,

"Hello, Chief Swan here."

"Hey grandpa, do you wanna play baseball with us?"

"Umm, I don't know Ness it looks pretty bad outside."

"That's the best time to play...pretty please grandpappy." EJ said cutting me off, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, just tell where I need to go and I'll be there." I handed mommy the phone since I don't know how we get to the baseball field.

"Mom? Will Leah, Seth and Jacob be there?" EJ asked

"Not tonight baby, Jacob and Leah have patrol and Seth has to work." Momma said, EJ just hung his low, wow he is whipped just like daddy. When daddy heard that he just rolled his eyes with a smirk, it's so weird seeing EJ being so upset over the stupidest things, he's usually the 'roll with the flow' kind of kid.

"Hey, EJ no need to look like someone shot your dog...maybe they can come next time." Mommy said and picked EJ up and gave him a hug, to which he just squirmed out of because he hates physical contact. Mommy looked sad about it but let it go, maybe because of uncle Jasper.

"Stop standing around, lets go to the field I can't wait to win this bet against Jasper." Uncle Emmett said and grabbed Aunt Rose's hand, with Vernnie on her back and they ran out the door. Next was Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, followed by grandpa and grandma.

When we were the only ones left EJ challenged daddy to a race, of course he agreed. We walked outside and they both lined up to the "starting line" which is just a line drawn in the dirt, EJ turned around and looked at mommy and me as if to say, "well are you going to say GO! or what?" His facial expressions always make me laugh, no matter what.

"Come on love, countdown." Daddy said with a chuckle following EJ's antics and expression.

"Fine, just this once and NO CHEATING." She said and gave EJ the look when she said no cheating. They both nodded with identical mischievous gleams in their eyes,

"3"

"2"

"1" As soon as she got "1" out they were both off, running like lighting and you would occasionally hear them laugh or yell.

"Come on babygirl, let's go catch up with the others, would you like to run today or get on my back?" Mommy asked shaking her head in laughter, probably because of my brother and dad, I thought about that, I do like to run (even though I'm not that graceful).

"I'm going to run today momma." She grabbed my hand and we took off, thank you daddy for giving me your speed, I always thought it was amazing running and seeing so many things in a blur, since my eyes aren't that great at adjusting real fast. Once we got there everyone was picking out their teams and setting up the bases, I heard Grandpa Charlie's cruiser coming up the field and he parked little far from the field. Apparently I wasn't the only one because EJ ran off to him and gave him a fist bump, to which I just rolled my eyes and went to greet him as well.

"_Hey grandpa!"_ It has been a while since I used my power, that he must have forgot that I have one because he jumped.

"Hey kids!" Grandpa Charlie wasn't much of a talker, my power would be good for him so that way he wouldn't have to talk at all.

"Good evening Charlie, would you like to play or be the umpire with Esme?" Grandpa Carlisle said coming up and shaking his hand. Grandpa Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and replied,

"whatever is easier."

"Well we could use an extra pair of eyes especially with those four." Grandpa Carlisle said and pointed out his finger to Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Emmett, daddy and EJ, chuckling Charlie went over to Grandma and I joined my team which consisted of...dad, Vern, Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Rose and me! The other team got mom, uncle Emmett and Jasper, Aunt Alice and EJ. It should be a fair game, until Uncle Emmett starts cheating..

There was a loud crack of thunder and Aunt Alice announced that we could play, Aunt Rose was the first to bat and when Aunt Alice threw the ball, Aunt Rose hit it and I thought the bat broke, it didn't. EJ took off running for the ball and threw it home to grandma and Rose got out. I was next, I can do this! I can do this! I stepped up to the plate and I heard EJ say, jokingly of course,

"Everyone move in!" Uncle Emmett howled with laughter and I saw Uncle Jazzy stifling it, I knew it was a joke but it still made me mad so when Aunt Alice threw the ball I hit it as hard as I could and took off running, I made it to third when I realized no one was trying to get me out and they were all hovering over EJ. Wait did I hit him? Oh my gosh I'm the worst sister ever. I ran up to him and saw that he was crouched down and his aura was around him, he looked up and I saw his eyes were completely black, there was no white, EJ let out a low growl and tried to lunge for Vern and I but uncle Emmett caught him.

"What's wrong with him? He was perfectly fine until the ball hit him then he turned into this,Carlisle?" Momma said to grandpa, concern in her voice and her facial features.

"I don't know Bella, we'll have to get him back to the house and I'll run some tests on him. Sorry Charlie, maybe next time?"

"That's fine with me Carlisle, thanks for the invite. Bella, Edward keep me updated on my grandson, please?

"Of course Charlie" Dad said, taking EJ in his arms and put a lock grip on him.

All the way home EJ kept trying to bite me or Vernnie, I hope we can figure out what is causing this.

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating, No more promises! I've had a busy summer so far. I had to finish this chapter for you guys though. Thanks for staying and waiting patiently :D Have a great day or night! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Renesmee Cullen**

It was very frightening to see my brother act like this, Uncle Jasper says he is acting worse than a newborn which is saying something.

Once we got home daddy followed grandpa upstairs with EJ to try to figure out what is making him act like this. I followed Vern into the family room and saw Leah sitting next to Jakey, Leah was sitting there shaking her leg and playing with her fingers, occasionally getting up to pace. That must be the imprinting talking. Jakey looked mad for some odd reason, I went and sat on his lap and put my palm on his cheek, I loved feeling his skin its always warm and he smells so good!

_Why do you look so mad Jakey?_

"Your brother kept trying to attack you."

_But he didn't so stop being mad, it upsets me_

"Okay Ness." His mood immediately improved and he smiled his "Jacob smile" as momma likes to call it.

"Leah you can come upstairs if you would like." Daddy said coming into the room followed by momma, Leah jumped right up and basically ran upstairs to my brother.

I got off of Jakey's lap and went on daddy's and snuggled in his chest, I looked up and saw that everyone, minus grandpa and Leah, was in the family room with either shocked or sad expressions on their facial features. Vern sat on the floor under aunt Rose with uncle Emmett, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper sat on the loveseat in eachothers arms with grandma behind them. It was almost dead silent, no pun intended, except for the five heartbeats in our family.

* * *

I dozed off and I didn't realize I was in my bed until I heard hushed voices downstairs. I got out of bed and walked slowly but quickly to the middle of the staircase, so that I could hear them better.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" That was daddy, he must be so attuned in the others' mind that he didn't notice me.

"I don't know Edward, I've never even heard of anything like this before. I have heard of seduction but not controlling." Grandpa replied, sounding sad but interested at the same time.

"What should we tell the children, to stay away from EJ? That would be pure torture for them, especially Vernon, those two are inseparable." Grandma said.

"No, we will tell them to be cautious and there has to be one of us with them at **all ** times." Daddy said, I ran back up to my room I have heard enough. I can't believe my brother is being controlled but by what?

"Renesmee." I heard a voice say in the doorway, it was leaning against the doorframe then I realized it was daddy, did he hear me?

"Yes I did, it wasn't hard babygirl...you're easier to read then an open book." He chuckled at the last part.

"Daddy, what does grandpa mean by him being controlled? Who is controlling him?"

"We don't know Ness, but you and Vernon will have to monitored all the time that you are with him, now is not the time to argue get in bed and I'll sing for you." I always did love daddy's voice, it was so calming. I did as he said and he kept his promise and he sang songs all night and I dozed right off.

* * *

I woke up and saw that dad has his arms' around me and his eyes were shut, I poked them and said,

"Daddy! You don't need to sleep, why were eyes closed?"

"Good morning to you to, I was just "dreaming". Before you ask how I was reading your dreams and used them, your dreams are always colorful and cheery. Get ready for today and meet me downstairs I'll make you some eggs, since you're the only one up." After he exited my room closing the door behind him. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, not something aunt Alice will approve of but who cares I'm dressing comfortable today.

After getting ready I met dad downstairs and saw him making my eggs, yes! I love his eggs, even though he just watched a cooking show. I sat down at the table and he brought me a cup of pomegranate juice, I imagine that's its blood so that way it's easier to drink, and my eggs. I ate them within' a minute and I was full. I saw Vern coming in the kitchen and grabbing some cereal and the whole gallon of milk and walked into the family room, I looked at dad and giggled he laughed with me.

Next came EJ, looking the same he does everyday, since he doesn't sleep he was already full of energy and dressed for the day.

"Good morning son." Dad greeted him.

"Hey dad, who won the game last night? I can't remember." EJ asked, he can't remember anything about him being controlled?

"It was a tie, we'll have a rematch next time." Daddy said smiling while nodding his head.

"Awesome! Hey Ness, wanna go play catch?" EJ asked must've just noticed I was in the room

"Sure, daddy can play to, right?" EJ just nodded his head and went to get us a ball.

We went outside after he got us a ball and we got in a triangle formation, tossing the ball. I missed a couple times and EJ just smiled and laughed.

Until dad went to get the ball that was in the woods, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw EJ's aura and his eyes completely black again. This time he talked in this hoarse voice that wasn't my brothers, the voice said,

"You may have defeated Maria and her newborns' but just wait, once this child is fully grown there will be war!" Then he lunged at me and tackled me to the ground I was so scared but I punched him in the nose and kicked him in the shin. When he yelped in pain he got off of me and I took off running to find daddy, EJ was faster though and he caught up with me. I was once again on the forest floor and I saw his teeth covered in venom and I closed my eyes waiting for him to bite me.

I then smelt the wolves and daddy, Jakey tackled EJ while daddy picked me up in his arms, I sobbed. EJ was fighting against Jake's hold, then grandpa and uncle Emmett came into view. Once EJ was in his hold, there was no way for him to get out of, his eyes returned to their green and his aura went dead.

"Whoa, hold up what happened?" EJ asked completely confused, by this time I stopped crying and I turned my head and saw a huge bird and what looked to be a cloak but I blinked my eyes and they were gone, it was probably my imagination.

"Did you see something Nessie?" Daddy asked looking in the same direction as me.

"I thought I saw a bird it was just my imagination though." I replied and brought my brown eyes to his gold.

"Um uncle Emmett can you put me down, please?" EJ asked, tapping his finger on his arm.

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry buddy." Uncle Emmett still looked wary but put him down anyway, EJ grabbed the ball that was beside dad and tossed it to uncle Emmett. Together they raced back to the house to throw the ball.

We followed them back, I have to figure out what is doing this to him.

I want my brother back.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on with no other incident, but everyone was still weary and cautious. Leah came over a little after lunch and we played board games, even she was scared and shes not one to be scared.

EJ didn't notice that everyone was weary of him, and he either wasn't reading everyones' mind or mommy had her shield up, probably her shield. Leah went home a little after 3:30 to help Sue with dinner and she has patrolling tonight, once she left we went inside.

"Hey EJ, wanna watch a movie?" Vernnie asked timidly, he didn't know what someone was controlling him so he was really scared of him.

"Sure Vern, what do you want to watch?" EJ replied and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. EJ walked over to our "movie wall", it was a wall practically filled with every movie ever made.

"I don't know, whatever is fine."

"Spider-man?" EJ suggested when he picked it out from the wall.

"Yes! I love Spider-man. Nessie want to watch it with us?" I nodded my head and went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. Once the popcorn was popped I put it in a bowl and went back in the family room and sat beside Vernnie since we're the only ones that will eat the food.

Throughout the whole movie I would keep looking over at EJ, making sure that he wasn't going to kill us.

* * *

It was then time to bed, so after I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas I kissed everyone night and I crawled in bed.

_I was in a field, not just any field, our baseball field. I turned and saw EJ but he was a man now, I looked down at myself and I looked older to. EJ was pointing to something in the distance I turned to see what he was pointing at, there was millions of dead bodies. EJ screamed really loud and I saw Aro coming to him, Jane coming up behind him and made him feel pain. When EJ withered to the ground Aro ripped his head right off, I screamed and felt someone shaking me_….

"Renesmee! Come on sweetie, wake up." I heard mom's beautiful voice, I opened my eyes and saw I was still in my room.

"Bad dream?" I just nodded my head I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"Do you want to talk about?" I shook my head and showed her that I would be okay.

"Okay, if you need anything just call me, or you father. Love you."

"Love you too." Once she left I turned to face the wall and didn't sleep for the rest of the night. What if the Volturi do come to kill EJ? What if EJ kills me? Or Vernon? So many questions, still no answers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vernon Vincent**

Once I woke up I got dressed for the day and went downstairs to grandma making food for anyone that eats it in our case...Leah, Jacob, Nessie and I.

I went over to grandma and stood by her side and yelled "BOO!", she jumped and looked down at me smiling, "Wow, Vernnie you scared me!" She exclaimed while flipping the pancake and put toast in the toaster, I'm not sure if I actually scared her or she was just being nice. I got plates out for the four of us (that actually ate food) and set them at the table with spoons, forks and knives. I also got glasses of orange juice for us!

"Great job! Thank you for being so helpful..would you go wake up Nessie? Also tell EJ to come down, Edward brought him some blood to drink." I nodded my head but I would have daddy get EJ, because he is being bipolar and it's really frightening me! I walked upstairs and told daddy to tell EJ to go downstairs and I tried to wake Nessie up, noticed I said "tried", thats because it isn't an easy thing to do.

"Come on Nessie! Grandma has food ready." I poked her in the head and she snorted but rolled over, I snickered to myself that was funny. So she wasn't going to wake up the nice and easy way, I'll have to do it the mean and hard way. I went to the end of her bed and started pulling at the end of her covers and once I got them off I lifted one side of her mattress and she went rolling on the floor. When she got up she didn't look happy so I did what any kid would do... I ran! She chased me all throughout the house until Uncle Ed caught her in his arms and tickled her.

"Hello everyone! I smelt Esme's wonderful breakfast and figured we come over." We heard Jacob's voice as he shut the door, next came Leah. I love Leah like a sister, she is awesome! We sat down at the table and began eating, Ness sat beside Jake, EJ sat on Leah's lap and I sat beside them. After breakfast Aunt Alice and mommy said they were going to go shopping and daddy and uncle Jasper were going to some baseball game. So those who were left was me, EJ, Ness, grandma, grandpa, Leah, Jake, Uncle Ed and Aunt Bella, still a big family. Nessie and Jacob also left later to visit Charlie and Leah had patrolling.

"Hey Vern, wanna go play pirates?" I heard EJ ask me from downstairs, I decided to go to my room because EJ makes me uncomfortable. I didn't reply and I heard him climbing the stairs and was coming towards my room. Once he got to my door he knocked obnoxiously I decided to tell him I didn't want to play with him.

"No EJ, I don't want to play any games with you today." I squeaked out, trembling. EJ stopped knocking and opened the door revealing his face, which was nothing but hurt but I didn't care because I don't want him to scare me or kill me!

"Why not?"

"You keep trying to kill me everytime we play."

"No I don't?" For once he sounded confused, wait he didn't know what he was doing?

"Come on EJ, we'll play a different game. Leave Vernon alone, okay?" I heard Aunt Bella and I saw her picking him up but he protested to be put down after they left I closed my door and put a movie into my TV. After the movie was finished I went downstairs to get a snack, as I walked past EJ's room I saw that the door was cracked and it was dark but it looked to be a candlelight illuminating from the other-side of his bed. I walked in and saw EJ chanting something to himself, it was as if he was a monk meditating. I was right beside him when his eyes flashed open, completely black, his aura also was there but it was a crimson red now. I was petrified when he actually started to rise off the ground and the candles went out, I couldn't move..I couldn't breathe. EJ started screaming at me in a different language that I didn't even know! His screaming set me in motion, I tried to run to get out but the door shut and locked (where was everyone when you need them?!) tears started to fall from my eyes and I turned to face EJ..wait! my power maybe I can scare him! I searched his fears and saw that he was terrified of dying in the hands of an enemy, so even though I hated to do this to my best friend, I made him feel like one of his enemies was ripping him apart. It was working until he used my power against me! I started feeling my brain melt from my fear and I heard someone break the door and grab me and rushed me out of the house while someone was trying to gain control of EJ.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

After breaking EJ's door down and Bella taking Vernon far away from the house. I tried to grabbed EJ, but he knew I was coming to get him so he moved extremely fast across the room. How will I get him? His mind wasn't his it was like someone had possessed him completely. I started telling him about us, our family, trying anything to get my son back.

"Your name is Edward Jacob Cullen, you were born on April 14. You have a sister and you are also an imprintee….EJ please come back! Gain control! Fight it back...don't let it possess you." By the time I finished he pinned me to a wall by my throat and spoke in what seemed to be Italian,

"Tuo figlio, non è più in controllo di questa anima! Il mio nome è Achille e Aro vi macellazione tutti voi! Tornerò .. Godetevi questa pace, per ora."

After "EJ" or Achille finished saying that EJ was back and he fell into my arms. I sighed relieved but I was also scared because we don't know where Achille is or why he is doing this. It definitely wasn't EJ because he doesn't even know italian. We're going to have to go search for him...I don't want my son to have his body possessed by anyone! I called Bella back to let her know that it was safe for them to come back, I also called Jacob and told him to let Ness to stay with Charlie and the family that was out to come back home. I waited for everyone that was suppose to..to come home, I also kept a good eye on EJ. Vernon went straight upstairs once they got home and I heard him sobbing so Bella went up there to comfort him, until Rosalie came home. Once everyone got home, Rose went straight upstairs to go comfort Vern, I called a family meeting in the kitchen while Esme kept her eye on EJ.

"What happened Edward?" Emmett asked me slightly disappointed to not see the rest of the game.

"EJ is being possessed by an Italian named Achille." I replied and in turn there were many gasps from my family and their thoughts were so loud that it was giving me a "headache".

"Everyone calm down! We'll just find this Achille and take him down...we've taken on bigger and "scarier" vamps than him." Alice said in her usual voice but she looked distracted and there wasn't any visions clouding her mind.

"For now..there will be no contact of Renesmee and Vernon with EJ. Ej shall be under constant supervision and Vernon can stay at Edward's and Bella's cottage...with Rosalie and Emmett of course." Carlisle said from behind Jasper with a hand on his shoulder.

_I hate to say that son but Ej can be very dangerous and he's very strong...he could kill one of them because of this Achille_.

I heard him think, Alice and Jasper were thing along the same thing and offered to go find Achille since they have no one to look over.

"Well now that everything is planned let's put it into action." Jasper said and him and Alice went out the door while Emmett went upstairs to help Rosalie pack. The rest of us went into the family room and saw EJ and Esme playing a board game, it was times like this that I forgot that EJ was still the 9 year old that we love because he's so mature, his growing was slowing down to human pace at the moment. I heard Emmett, Rosalie and Vernnie leaving to our cottage, they said their goodbyes in their head. After Esme won the game, her and Carlisle went up to his office...which left just Bella, Ej and I.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" I asked trying to figure out if he remembers anything from earlier.

"Pretty good dad..although Vern the Fern is afraid of me for some reason...why dad?" So he doesn't remember anything. I didn't answer him because I couldn't think of a lie good enough to "explain" that question, eventually he gave up and went in his room so we followed. I noted that Bella was even more quiet than usual, she's usually trying to baby Ej..I'll have to talk to her about it later. We turned around and saw Ej's aura, I sighed, this was going to be a long night. Bella walked behind him and put him in a headlock while I restrained his arms and legs, after his "demon fit" (that's what Emmett's been calling it) he watched a movie, I called Jake and told him to keep Nessie's at Charlie's until I gave him the okay… I also told Leah that she can't come around she was completely understanding which surprised the both throughout the night he kept getting repeated demon fits and they gradually got worse and we pretty soon just tied him to his bed that he doesn't use.

"You know… this reminds me of The Exorcist." Bella said quietly while Ej was having a fit, that made me laugh. "Don't laugh..this scares the hell out of me." That shut me up but I was mentally rolling on the floor.

"Don't worry love, we'll get through this...I promise you." I kissed her forehead, like I did so many times when she was human. I sat down in his desk chair with Bella on my lap and watched him all night, not moving a muscle.

**A/N: Hey guys! I basically dreamt this chapter...Ej's possession was a lot creepier in my dream though..I didn't remember all of the possession so that's why it's not that scary! I really like this chapter. I hope everyone that reads it will to. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh! btw the italian translates to, ** **Your son, is no longer in control of this soul! My name is Achille and Aro will slaughter you all! I will be back..Enjoy this peace for now. I used Google translate and as my Spanish teacher says "It's not always accurate" so sorry if the translation isn't correct.**


End file.
